Morality
by Oh-Dearie-Dear
Summary: "Ahh," Gold leaned back to admire her baffled expression. "Now you're seeing it." "Seeing what?" She snapped. "The real unjust," He answered her. "The hierarchy you heros hide behind. Actions that would morally be wrong justified by the title you hold. Every hero has it - no villain gains from it."
1. Chapter 1

"Was it weird being trapped in The Crocodile's mind?" Killian joked, his arm subconsciously wrapping around Emma's shoulders. "All dark and evil, I'd imagine."

Emma tilted her head sideways to meet Killian's curious gaze. "No. It was...sad."

Emma had mixed feelings about Gold. If her and Neal had ever married, he would be her father-in-law, which she didn't feel to keen about. From what Bae had explained, Gold had practically ruined his life. Then again, she didn't know the full story.

But despite all of that, Emma had never been too fond of Gold, anyway. His deals, although he always kept to them, seemed unfair, even when they were. He was a tricky person to deal with, and she never remembered a single moment where she had actually enjoyed his presence. And really, Gold just seemed like a mean person in general. He rarely smiled out of kindness, if he ever smiled at all. When he did smile, it was usually a smug smile after winning some kind of argument with Regina, or making a deal that benefited him more than the other person without them knowing. In hindsight, her original idea of his life consisted with rich parents, wealthy privilege, and a problem-free life that she may or may not have been a little jealous of. To say Emma felt uncomfortable with him was an understatement.

However, now digging deeper than anyone had ever gone - had ever bothered - she'd realized the little facade he put on was a defense mechanism. Something to keep everyone locked out, keeping everyone afraid of him in order to obtain power over them - or really, himself. No one liked to be vulnerable, but this man seemed to take it to the next level.

"Sad?" Killian sat up, moving to rest a delicate hand on his new wife's knee.

"Something like that," Emma didn't really know how to put what she felt into words, or how to describe her new look on The Dark One. And as she pressed herself to find the words, an odd pain in her chest grew and grew. She couldn't feel...guilty, could she? Because, what would she feel guilty for?

She let that sink in, her mind wandering as her lover's face studied her in concern.

For one, she'd seemed to misjudge the man too quickly, and had let everyone else do the same without a second thought - without a thought at all. Everyone knew the story of The Dark One, but no one seemed to know the story of Rumplestiltskin. And no one seemed to bother to. And she realized, she should have. Her parents interpretation of the man shouldn't affect the way she saw him, and for God's sakes, she was a bail bondsperson; she should know how to dig, but she never _did_. She let his reputation blind her from figuring out who this man really was. And Emma would like to say she was good at reading people, but she really must not be, because she completely misread this man. She was farther from the truth than she'd like to admit, and it was eating her up.

Second off, she killed his son. She let him die, and made it happen - whether she meant she meant to or not. She listened to Neal, instead of him. She let Rumple _watch_ his son _die_ \- watched his only son take his last breath in utter pain - because Neal _said so_. And now, he was gone. She also let the parent in mourning get recaptured by the witch - the very same woman that was basically the main cause of his son's murder. She let the woman play with him, let her torture his mind. And then, even though she knew he couldn't be there, she held the funeral. She had his son's funeral... _without him_. And suddenly, her thoughts wandered to the headstone, and - _good Lord_ \- she didn't even have the decency to put his real name! _Neal_ was not his name, _Baelfire_ was, but she still engraved it into that damn stone that stood over his corpse. Rumple had just been reunited with his son, had just been forgiven by him, and lost him all too quickly.

Her heart rate rose, her throat suddenly feeling dry. She swallowed, hoping it would moisten her mouth, but it only made it worse.

"Love?" Killian's hand was on her chin now, and he looked concerned. "Emma, talk to me - what's going on?"

Emma didn't respond at first, only let her eyes meet his. They were wetter than normal, but no tears had come...yet. She swallowed again, took in a breathe, and brought her hand up to Killian's to pluck his own hand away from her chin.

And how about the fact that she had complained about having no parents for most of her life, when Rumple basically never had parents...and never would. Both of his parents were _wack_. One despised him for something that clearly wasn't his fault, then _left him_...the other destined to _kill him?_ So she also _left him_ and is now _evil_ considered the _back fairy?_ That...was messed up beyond belief. Not to mention, his wife also left him... _no wonder_ Gold was so messed up.

She found her family, but he'd never had one. Or how about the fact that he never had anyone to turn to, because no one would take him? Or the fact that no one wanted to help him like people wanted to help Regina? He never even had a chance.

Because no one ever gave him one.

Yes, there was Belle. But despite her love, it just wasn't enough. She could never fully understand him. Come to think of it, she always tried to change him, and never really tried to heal him. She loved him, Emma saw that, but the younger woman was naive at times, and could never understand him on a personal level.

But Emma could. Well, _now_ she could. Not fully, but enough to maybe reach out. Give him hope the way she gave Regina hope. She was rather stubborn - Regina never ceased to tell her that - so maybe she could help. To pay back for everything she'd done.

"I need to talk to Gold," She finally stated, bouncing her head up and down to stop herself from backing out - like somehow that would give her enough courage.

"What - _why?_ " Killian was clueless, because, apparently, he couldn't read minds. He cocked his head to the side, that hint of 'something's wrong, I can feel it' look slowly appearing on his features.

"To...I don't know." She felt kind of stupid now. How could she put this to make it not sound...completely absurd? It was a challenge, indeed. "To help him."

Apparently, a failed challenge, because Killian's features didn't exactly hold delight in it.

"Why the Hell would you want to _help_ him?"

"Because no one else will." It was cheesy, and a little too emotional for her own good, but it held truth. Ugly truth, but the truth nonetheless. You now those movies that hold that one, grumpy, old man that everyone hates and doesn't understand? Emma felt that was the role Gold was currently playing in this town.

"Love, you've already _saved your family_. You've done enough saving for _years_." Killian attempted a lighthearted laugh, but it was tense and came out awkwardly.

"I didn't save everyone," Emma retorted. "I never saved him, never tried."

"He's not family -"

"He _is_." Emma snapped, pushing Killian's hand off her knee at a rapid pace. "Kind of. I mean, he's _Henry's grandfather_ , and had Neal and I gotten married...he would have been my _father-in-law._ "

Saying it out loud made her gag, not from disgust, but from shame. How could she have been so blind?

"But he's not," Killian argued lightly, proceeding with caution. "He's never done anything for us."

"And we've never done anything for him!" Why was she getting so emotional? This made zero sense to her, but it felt right. And that was enough to keep her going. "Nobody's ever done anything for him! And it isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" Killian shot back, and he really shouldn't have. "Emma, no one gets an easy life. No one."

"I know that! I lived that! So did he!"

"And so did I!" Killian threw his hands in the air. "What makes him different from all of us, huh? Tell me, Emma."

"He never had anyone! He still doesn't have anyone!"

Killian hated Gold, with a deep, burning passion. It made sense why his next sentence came out without a thought.

"You won't get far! Emma, _give up_. He doesn't have anyone because he _leaves_ , he _kills_. He refuses help, and takes it out on other people! He's _helpless_." He hissed.

Emma paused with a dull laugh. She was smiling, but it was an angry smile - no where near happy. She shook her head.

"So was I," Was her next sentence as she stared Killian dead in the eye. And with that, she grabbed her purple coat and walked out. Killian sighed, but stayed where he was - he knew better than to go after her.

It was pretty windy outside, which was the first thing Emma noticed as she was walking the streets of the town. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, blowing around with the wind. Aimlessly walking, she found herself stomping into Gold's shop. She busted in, the poor, abused bell signaling her presence. Gold looked up, a look of confusion running across his face. Right...he was wondering why she was here.

"Hey, Gold." Emma breathed out, rubbing her nose to warm it up. She took off her scarf, deciding she'd get hot with the heater on. She threw off her coat, too, hanging it on her arm.

"Miss Swan," Gold greeted with a slow nod, clearly still confused of her presence. He shifted onto his other foot, and eyed her again, waiting for her response. "is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh, no." Dammit, now what was she supposed to do? "Not...really."

He gave her a look that morphed between annoyance and confusion, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Then may I ask for your reasoning for busting into my shop at..." He glanced upwards at a clock that hung above a tall bookshelf. "...half past midnight?"

"I just, ah..." She wrinkled her nose, tasting words and swallowing them when they didn't match what she wanted to say.

"Miss Swan-"

"How are you?" She blurted, because damn it all, there was no _easy_ way to bring up such a topic.

She would have liked to say he melted with the sudden act of affection, opened up easily, and that they talked with such ease, but...no. Instead, Gold looked amused. He chuckled as he tilted his head forward and drummed his fingers on the glass counter.

"Do I have something on my nose?" She attempted to joke as she brought her left hand to the skin on her face. "Maybe I'm much funnier than I, ah, realized..."

The amusement didn't fall from his face. "Go home, Miss Swan."

"No," Internally, every fiber of her being said to _leave_. If she was smart, she would tempt him no further and walk out that door like he'd requested - no, _demanded_. But Emma never claimed to be smart. So, she took in a breath, and repeated herself. "No."

Gold chuckled, and Emma felt stupid as his eyes seemed to mock her. "No? My my, what a hero."

Another chuckle rumbled in his throat as he walked - more like glided - to the end of counter, as if he was an evil sorcerer - oh, wait, he _was_. Emma swallowed. Why was she here again? Oh, yeah.

"That is the talk around town," She responded. Better to play his game than to go against it. "Never thought you were a gossiper, though. Guess you learn something new every day."

"Guess you do," Gold leaned his hip against the glass counter. He smiled toothily, reminding Emma of the first time she met him at Granny's Bed And Breakfast. "Miss Swan, while I always love a good banter, I have to ask: What _are_ you here for?"

"I've already said."

"No. You haven't."

She huffed, again feeling stupid despite herself. "I came to _check on you_."

"To check on me?"

" _Yes_." She emphasized.

"To check on me." He repeated, thought it was more of a statement than a question this time. "To - Miss Swan, what is this?"

Okay, so, explanation time. Why was she checking on him? No, why did she feel the _need_ to check on him?

"Your father - Pan - he was a jackass."

"Well, thank you for noticing."

"No, that's not what -" Emma sighed. "I'm trying to _relate_."

"With Snow White and Prince Charming as your parents?" Gold inquired, as if the idea was hilarious. And okay, he's not _wrong_. Anyone would definitely kill for her parents, she was definitely lucky.

"They weren't always my parents." She insisted, crossing her arms defensively. "Besides, they're not perfect. They've lied, for one."

"And hide behind the hero card," Gold added thoughtfully. "Fair enough."

"Hide behind the hero card?" Emm questioned lightly. Gold snorted.

"When dear Snow White decides to kill Cora for the greater good, she's considered a hero, but when I kill Zelena for murdering my son and enslaving me, I'm considered a villain." Gold lifted an eyebrow at her. "You don't find something wrong with that?"

"No," Emma snapped, defensive of her parents. "Zelena, for one, was captured. She wasn't harming anyone. It was unjust."

" _She had already harmed someone."_ Gold snapped right back. "My son, for one - Henry's _father_. Not including my misfortune of being treated like an animal - _she locked me in a cage_ , all the while you heros held my son's funeral. Talk about unjust."

Emma cringed - okay, so maybe he had a point.

"But it's all alright now," Gold waved a hand mockingly. "She has a child now - unfortunate thing - and shows a shred of human decency, so now she's a hero."

Emma's mind reeled. She licked her lips. Now that he put it that way...it didn't sound right at all.

"Ahh," Gold leaned back to admire her baffled expression. "Now you're seeing it."

"Seeing what?" She snapped.

"The _real_ unjust," He answered her. "The hierarchy you heros hide behind. Actions that would morally be wrong justified by the title you hold. Every hero has it - no villain gains from it."

"Because you're _villains_." Emma argued with a snort.

"A social construct you've made up to separate you from anyone else who doesn't have the same views as you do. I'm not saying the things I have done are right, I'm saying you heros interpret the things you do as right, when in reality, the actions are the same." Gold pointed out carefully.

"But villains _murder people_. They're _evil_." Emma shook her head, her own guilt denying her the truth. Anger bubbled in her. _How dare he..._

"Evil is an opinion," Gold frowned at this. "What makes someone evil, Emma?"

This was the first time he'd addressed her by her first name. It sent chills down her spine.

"Bad intentions? I don't - it's just - _bad_. Bad actions for their own personal gain, not thinking of anyone else but themselves. Killing, just _bad_." Emma was at a loss of words. This isn't - her parents are _bad_.

"The world is not as black and white as you're making it out to be." Gold's breathing steadied. "Heroes kill, your own mother killed Cora, _not even thinking about how others would feel._ How do you think Regina felt when her mother died? But it's okay though, because killing Cora helped us win the battle _for our own personal gain_."

Emma's head felt heavy. _No. He's wrong_.

"That's not the same thing," She muttered quietly, her arms hugging herself. Doubt etched within her.

"How so?" Gold tilted his head. "They still killed a person. But because of their title, it's considered heroic. I'm not saying Cora deserved to live, but the action _was_ morally evil."

"She felt terrible after though…" Emma tried to defend.

"So if say I'm guilty for killing Zelena, the action goes away? Guilt cannot erase what happened." Emma wanted to throw up. Bile rose in her throat. "And how about your father? Dear _Prince Charming_. He murdered many guards trying to get you to the wardrobe."

"He was protecting me." Emma protested weakly, her head pounding.

"And that erases the fact that they were murdered? They must have had families, children, wives...how do you think they felt when they realized one of their own was killed?"

"They were working for the queen!" She shouted.

"Were they? Or were they forced to do as they were told out of fear? Last I remember, Regina treated them like slaves. Maybe they _were_."

"They were doing bad things," Emma whispered.

"They were simply on the opposite side, and most likely not willingly." Gold shuffled his feet. "Besides, killing, I think, counts as a _bad_ act."

Emma did throw up this time, retching onto the floor as she dropped to her knees. She gagged a few more times, her heart pounding, her palms sweaty as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The nausea she felt had now passed, but her head still pounded. She looked up just in time to see Gold at her side, offering her a glass of water and a napkin. She took it gratefully, still on the ground.

Gold waved a hand and the vomit vanished into thin air. Emma then sat up and took a sip of the water finally. It could be poisoned, she realized, just as she swallowed her first sip. But, she figured, if Gold had wantd her dead, she would most likely already be. With that in thought, she took a large gulp. Then paused.

"Peppermint?" Her voice sounded uneven. She cleared her throat as Gold turned to her.

"Helps with nausea," Gold commented with a shrug. Emma nodded silently.

Gold left her on the floor as he went into the back of his shop to do God-knows-what. She appreciated the silence, though, turning around to rest her back against the cool, glass counter. And so, she thought.

True to her own beliefs, her parents _did_ have good intentions when they did all this stuff, but was that enough? Was it enough to erase the act completely? Did it make it _right?_ Did it make it _not evil?_

Her mind raced, only stopping when Gold finally re-entered the room. She looked up, meeting his stoic gaze before it dropped to his arms. Her purple sweater folded over his arm. Without a word, he stepped towards her, bending down to her level. With a gentleness she never knew he had, he slipped one sleeve onto her arm.

It was quiet. With the last of her courage mustered, she swallowed. "Gold?"

He didn't respond, but she knew he was listening.

"Is it really the same?" Emma's voice croaked with clogged emotions. "Their actions, are - are they really the same as a villains?"

Gold sighed, but was silent until her sweater was entirely on. He finally met her gaze.

"Technically, yes." He started, and Emma sucked in a breath. "But thought does count, I do believe in that. It's not everything, but it counts for something. I'm not saying your parents are evil, as you put it, but that...not every villain might be either. The world is neither black or white, but some mixture of both."

Pausing to help her stand, she let him slip an arm under her to hoist her up. She wobbled for a second, letting him steady her before taking her scarf he offered her.

"Then, what's your point?" She asked, putting the scarf around her neck.

"Can you walk?" He ignored her question. His tone was firm, but concern etched his voice. "If you do not feel you can walk, I can call one of your parents. I noticed you didn't bring your cell."

"Forgot it," She muttered. "It's fine, I can walk."

"Only walk if you are sure, I don't need your father running my door down with his truck when he finds you passed out a foot away from my shop." A hint of amusement laced his voice.

"He would, wouldn't he," Emma snorted. "Yeah, I can walk."

"Off you go, then. It's late. I have work to do." And the Mr. Gold she knew was back. At least it felt familiar.

"Yeah, yeah," She rolled her eyes, turning her back to him as she headed for the door. "I'm going, jeez."

She opened the door, the little bell ringing loudly. Immediately, the wind blew in her face, making her shiver. Before she could exit, Gold spoke up.

"Miss Swan," He called out. Emma turned around, lifting an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"My point," He folded his hands together in front of him. "is every villain is a hero in their own story."

And with that, his gaze tore away from her as he exited into the back of his shop. Emma stared for a few more seconds, before leaving and closing the door behind her. Heading for the direction of her house, she briefly heard the bell chime one more time.

 **A/N: I have no idea what this is. I started this one-shot a day after episode 19 of season 6 came out, around 2 in the morning and jazzed on coffee. And so, I'm posting it. I really loved the scene between Emma and Gold in the dream world, it was refreshing seeing Rumple actually** ** _talk_** **to someone about his parents. I've always wanted more scenes with them. Oh, and so no one gets confused, this is NOT A SHIP. I DO NOT SHIP THEM. I'm talking either frendshipish or father-daughter kind of. In a way. I was just rewatching season 1 for shits and giggles because I really missed it, and I came across so many sweet and funny scenes with Gold and Emma. I've loved their dynamic from the beginning. All of you Snow and Charming lovers, please don't get offended. I am in no way saying they are evil or they're actions and stuff is like not justified or anything. I just think that after season 3 (the best season, in my opinion), Emma seemed to dismiss her moral values. Even when she didn't approve of Gold or any one else's actions, she also would tell her parents when she thought something was wrong. Now? She goes with it. Ultimately, this is the show's fault. After season three, the writers used Rumple as an escape goat and completely forgot and dismissed Rumple's redemption/arc? Like...no one talked about it? And all the characters just...like...never even mentioned or thanked him for** ** _sacrificing his life to save them_** **, people who haven't don't shit for him? Idk, it made me angry. Rumple's character is so complex and still one of my favorite villainy characters ever. I just expected more from the writers, but hey, I have no idea what it's like to write a show, so no judgment here. But yeah...I might continue this, I might not. Most likely will, though - because I have a lot of things I want to address that I felt was unfair and stuff and...I'm going to stop taking now, aha. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think of it, and really, I want to know what you think of the points, and agree with me on how they forgot Rumple's arc and all that stuff. But, uh, enjoy!**


	2. To Everyone!

Happy New Years, everyone! I hope your year consist of relaxation, love, and support from everyone and anyone. I hope the person you've been eyeing asks you out. Better yet, ask them yourselves! I hope you come to terms with who you are, and are proud of it. I hope you deepen a connection with someone you haven't seen in awhile and been hoping to. I hope a new relationship (whether romantic or platonic) comes into your life at the best time. I hope you and your parents find a new common thing to bond over. I hope this year is your year. Be safe, be happy, and live life to the fullest potential!

Virtual hugs and cupcakes to everyone, you all deserve it!:)

PS.)...if you have time, read my new one-shot involving Regina and Rumple...and maybe drop in a comment if you feel it's worthy;P.

Lot's of love to all of you!


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N-_

 _Let's start with the reviews..._

 _ **Darlings:**_ _Thank you! I needed this in my life, too...which is why I wrote it at 2 in the morning, while jazzed on coffee, lol. So glad you're enjoying it! This is what I write for!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _I am SO GLAD you adored the beginning of this fic! I am so glad you agree with my points, too. And yes, Rumple and Emma sure are rather similar - I wish they got more screen time together:(. Such wasted potential. I hope to take that potential and use it to my advantage! We will see how well I do with it, lol._

 _ **Waffle Bear:**_ _I AM SOBBING, OMG THANK YOU. I swear to you, I_ _ **cried**_ _reading your review. I am so glad you saw the points I made, and agree with them! And yeah, shit really fell off the wagon after Bae's death. I was super upset when he died - why'd they have to do him so dirty? Almost as dirty as they did with Rumple...at least he's not at the mercy of the writers anymore! God only knows what they would have done with his character after CaptainSwan began. And yeah, I've been saying Rumple deserved more understanding from the beginning! Rewatching season one just made me fall in love with his character even more - apparently, that's possible. I know, I know! It shocked me, too! And yeah, after some thought, I realized I need to find that relationship again - Emma and Gold have had such awesome interactions, and all that potential was ignored. I hope to (making an interview reference from Michael Raymond James...I hope you understand it, lol) "pull [them] back!" Lol, it's the chewbacca interview, nvm. But yes, thank you for your review! It means the world to me! So thank you, thank you, thank you!_

 _Guest: I wouldn't say or categorize Snow and Charming as strict_ _ **evil**_ _. However, as I point out in this story, I do think they get away with a lot more than the fandom and writers should allow. I think their sense of judgement and morality (hah, the title) has been so shaped and confined that they only excuse their actions, and really no one else's. Especially the villains, those they claim as evil (which, not excusing every character, but yeah). They forget that, while different intentions, the sole act is the same. This leads to, as we all know, hypocrisy and judgy characters who end up annoying the seven Hells out of you. And what annoys me the most is how the writers allowed Emma to fall down the same hole as her parents. As for the sending of Maleficent's child, yeah, that was evil and inexcusable. And yeah, unfortunately, Belle did become a huge hero hypocrite. I feel as if whenever I bring this to attention, I get attacked over how I'm ignoring all of the stuff Rumple had done. Which, to clarify, I am not. Honestly, beside a few arcs and characters, I try to pretend season 4,5, an 6 didn't happen. Maybe I'm crazy, but every single character didn't seem so in character anymore. Everything fell apart and made zero sense after season 3. It felt out of control and so out of character to me. But maybe that's just me. Funnily enough, I actually thoroughly enjoyed season 7. But yeah, with Belle, her problem is she keeps expecting Rumple to become this storybook hero - she wants him to be perfect. She's naive. Her understanding only goes so far - clearly not far enough. She overlooks her own actions to justify her anger towards anyone else. She seems to forget that_ _ **she**_ _was the one to control him right after he'd been enslaved to a mad woman who killed his son. That_ _ **she**_ _never confronted or helped Rumple mourn over the death of his (then) only child, and cared more about "him being better" - aka, not killing and getting justice for his son being murdered - than him being a parent who had just lost a child. And then, after that - as if the first time wasn't enough -_ _ **she**_ _controlled him_ _ **again**_ _(not really, since he had switched the dagger - I'm beginning to see why) to cover up her own guilt with Anna. She refuses to see her own fault in their marriage and how her being so desperate to be a hero made her do unthinkable and honestly unforgivable actions. And how about the fact that when he began to be a better man, after losing his dark one powers, she ups and leaves him! And then when he does regain his powers in desperation? He is, and I'm quoting Belle herself here, " just being too weak to be good." Yeah,_ _ **yeah**_ _. Don't remember this? Here's the full quote - "Listen to yourself. That's just you all over, isn't it? Afraid of failing? That's worse than being evil. That's...That's just you being too weak to be good." It seems to me, if I'm basing of off of season 4+, Belle only "loves" Rumple when he's the dark one and needs saving. While she claims Rumple only wants_ _ **power**_ _, it seems she only wants to be a_ _ **hero**_ _._

That night, laying beside her clearly awake husband - who was too nervous to confront her - Emma Swan pin-pointed every decision she could remember making with her parents, and analyzed them. And every - and she meant _every_ \- decision that came to mind then proved the truth Gold had preached about.

Opposite sides... _opposite sides_. Who's to say which of the two were evil? Who decided when an action was just evil...or justified? Who - _what_ \- decided when something supposedly justified crossed the line of humanity? Who decided humanity, for lack of better words?

What. The. _Hell?_

Emma drummed her fingers on her chest, her mind echoing every point Gold had thrown at her. His words, his accented voice, it haunted her and refused to let her sleep. Refused to let her rest. She could wake up Killian - er, _face him_. Maybe Killian would understand if she told him, if she explained, because for the love of fairy tales, she _needed_ to discuss this with someone.

Besides the voice in her head, only one person came to mind. Emma reached for her cell, grabbed it, and was relieved to find the battery life decent. Sending a quick text to the very culprit herself, Emma waited.

 _ **Emma-2:43am:**_

 _can u talk?_

Surprisingly, her mother answered no more than two minutes afterwards. Emma sometimes forgot her parents had a baby, resulting in the weird sleeping schedule.

 _ **Mom-2:45am:**_

 _Of course! everything okay?_

Another buzz vibrated Emma's hand as her mother sent a number of various different heart emojis. As endearing as the gesture was, Emma sometimes wished she'd never taught her mother how to access the miniature faces.

 _ **Emma-2:46am:**_

 _meet me grannies in 10_

 _ **Mom-2**_ **:46am:**

okok.

Another string of emojis - this time different smiley faces - were sent to her. Emma sighed. At least she was willing to talk at almost three in the morning. Emma wasn't about to complain.

Quietly slipping from bed, Emma grabbed her coat hanging off the coach and pulled it over her pajamas. Dignity be damned, she was too emotionally exhausted to put on a proper outfit. Besides, anyone out at three am didn't have the right to judge her anyway. They were in the same boat.

 **is an ass and won't let me do a page skip so** _ **here-**_

"Emma," Her mother smiled as she entered the oddly open diner. Little Neal was in his carseat designed as a carrier, giving her mom access to hug her. Emma didn't protest, indulging on ignorance once more before they started their conversation.

"Hey, mom." A kiss, a small coo at Neal, and a cup of hot chocolate later, both her and her mother sat across each other. Snow's hand, which was lightly rested on Emma's own hand, gave a gentle squeeze.

"What's keeping you from sleeping, huh?" Snow brushed a thumb over Emma's knuckles. "Usually, breakfast isn't _this_ early."

"Yeah well…" Emma sighed, slowly pulling her hand off the table and into her lap. "There's...stuff I've been thinking about."

Eyes bright with interest, Snow nodded, eagerly waiting for her daughter to open up and spill whatever was on her mind. Emma recognized the look as the same when the curse had first been broken...it felt so _long_ ago.

Swallowing, Emma began. "Do you - how - can you count every person you've, er, killed?"

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best way Emma could have opened up the topic, considering how Snow's face morphed into clear confusion, some defensive look mixing with it. But, in Emma's defense, it was late, and she was too exhausted to tiptoe around the serious matter. Besides, how _do_ you bring up a topic like this one? The odds were against her.

"Yes…" Snow was careful as she rested her own hands into her lap. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Er," Emma hastily took a sip of her hot chocolate, then sighed. "Gold just...he said something. And it just - it got me thinking, you know?"

Snow's eyes darkened, a frown pulled at her lips. "Emma…" Smoothing her hands on her thighs, Snow continued. "That man...he...Emma, he isn't on our side. Whatever he said, whatever he tried to convince you, I'm sure it's nothing you need to worry about."

Emma didn't respond right away, taking a moment to study her mother's reaction. Her mother was quick to frown, quick to dismiss anything 'that man' has said. She was defensive, so off put by the simple idea of the man's thoughts and concerns being voiced to Emma. But why? This man, while undoubtedly caused trouble once in awhile, had never personally attacked one of them - not unprompted, anyway. In any case, Gold had helped them in a bind, whether happy about it or not. So what was with her mother's hostility?

"Well, I _am_ worrying." Emma stated a little irritably, setting her cup down. "Er, contemplating. Whatever."

"Okay…" Her mother leaned forward, lifting her hands to clasp on the table. "What is it your...contemplating?"

Emma fidgeted in her seat, suddenly self conscious. She knew Gold's statements made sense, but her mother _did_ have a point; he wasn't on their side. But hold on... _opposite sides_. She had to take that into consideration. Just because he was on a different side doesn't mean his points were invalid, no matter how harsh they were. There were truth to them, she had to address that. With that in mind, Emma continued.

"He, ah," She scratched her neck, trying to word it the best way she could. "Well, he basically called you all hypocrites...without actually calling you hypocrites."

Snow's eyebrow lifted immediately. "Did he? Huh."

Emma watched as Snow hummed to herself again while taking a sip of her own hot beverage. Somehow, the action seemed a lot like mockery.

"Mom?" Emm queried with a sigh. "Something you wanna say?"

"No, no...I just," Emma's thoughts were confirmed when Snow snorted and set down her mug. "It's just funny how villain mind's work, you know? They hurt people, yet _we're_ the hypocrites. And _we're_ bad."

"Being bad doesn't make you an automatic hypocrite," Emma pointed out, then added lightly, "and being good doesn't make you not a hypocrite. You can be good, _and_ a hypocrite."

Snow's eyes turned accusing. "Do you believe him?"

"No! No, that's not what I'm saying." Emma quickly defended, with an annoyed huff. "It's just...his points, they weren't off."

Snow hummed again, this time with her eyebrows pinched, like Emma has just slapped her or done some other vile act. "And what were these points?"

Snow's voice had dropped a notch, reminding Emma of the bandit she was so long ago.

"He...he says that all of us hide behind our hero cards. That nothing we do is wrong, that everything we do is justifiable because of our title."

"Well, that's wrong. We're not hypocrites." Snow's voice was stern and final. "But of course he would say that. He's a villain, Emma. _This is what he does._ He gets into your head, makes you doubt yourself. Since his life is so surrounded by darkness and anger, he feels the need to make others feel the same way."

Emma froze, her fingers twitching. Her mother was so sure of her the hero in her, that she seemed to doubt the _human_ in her. Humans messed up. Humans could be hypocrites. To deny that simple because of a title? Was Gold...was he _right_?

"Of course it is." Emma then snapped. "This town hasn't done shit for him."

" _Emma!"_ Snow suddenly gasped with sheer shock and disappointment. "Language."

Emma rolled her eyes, rubbing her hands together in frustration.

"How about Regina?" The slight perk in Snow's eyes make Emma queasy. "What about her? She was a villain - her life was surrounded by darkness and anger. What makes her so different?"

"She was willing to change," Her mother said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She wanted to change. He doesn't."

"How do you know he doesn't?"

Snow made a face. "Emma, come on. Are you sure we're talking about the same Mr. Gold here?"

Snow laughed as if it was a joke. Emma was smart enough to know it was not. She ignored her mother's snicker, instead continuing on.

"No, really - have you ever asked him?" Her tone was serious enough to get her mother's smile back into a small frown.

"Well, I -" Snow started, only to stop and shake her head. "no, no, I guess I haven't."

"So how do you know?" Emma pressed.

"Well, his actions speak pretty loudly." Snow snorted.

"Last I remember, Regina's actions were loud enough to have the whole town against her - _and_ ready to kill her. But you stopped them." Emma's heart raced as she sweated through her pajama shirt.

"Of course," As if on cue, Snow's signature, honey-sweet smile formed. " _I saw the good in her."_

Snow sounded so happy, so _proud_. It made Emma's head spin and her stomach flip in an unhealthy way.

"And why not him?" She managed to speak somehow, and cleared her throat. "Why did you never approach him? Why not see the good in him?"

"Emma, please - you and I know how far gone he was."

" _Regina_ was far gone! So far gone, she was able to split herself into two seperate people!" God, _this_ is what Gold was talking about! How could she have been so blind?

"Keep your voice down!" Snow hushed, pressing a finger to her lips. Emma has the decency to wince and mentally apologize to Neal. Snow then continued. "He was the dark one."

" _I_ was the dark one," Emma gritted out bitterly, her eyes now seeing exactly what Gold had suggested. Snow looked ready to protest, but Emma quickly shut her up as she continued. "I did unthinkable things. I hurt the people I loved. I was full of anger and darkness. And yet, there wasn't a _single_ second you didn't want to help me. No matter what I did - no matter who I _hurt_ and _lied_ to."

"You're my _daughter_."

"He's Henry's _grandfather_."

Snow blinked. "You...you were led down a one way road. You didn't know what you were doing! _You saved Regina!"_

Emma's eyes were wide with shock. Pure, utter shock. The kind that left your mouth agape, your eyes dry, and your body chilled. She shook her head, huffing in anger as pulled out her wallet and threw down a few bucks.

"Emma, where are you -"

"He saved his _son_." Emma spat, clenching her fists. "Also known as Henry's _father_."

With one, last hardened look, Emma grabbed her coat and left the diner. This conversation was far from done, but Emma didn't know how much she could take in one day.

 **This is...a really short chapter. Sorry, guys. I know where I want this story to go, it's just hard to take a plot and put it into words. Ack. I'm going to really try to take time to continue this fic, because I really do have ideas and things that need to be addressed. As sad as it is, even after years of distancing myself from this show, from losing my love of it(not for the show necessarily, because this show holds memories and helped me through too much, just for some seasons, etc), I'm still just not ready to leave this aspect of my life. OUAT and fanfiction, I mean. It's been a major part of my life. It still is, kind of. Anyway, I would really appreciate a review or two.** _**Motivation is key, and your comments and encouragement are just that.**_ **See you all soon.:P**


	4. Chapter 3 (long over due - I know)

Before we get started, reviews!

 _ **Celticank:**_ _Thank you for the review, I am so glad you like my story! I understand where you are coming from, however I have to strongly disagree with you. The_ _ **real problem**_ _with Gold is how the writers chose to use him as an escape goat and forget his entire arc after season three. Rumple has done his fair share of terrible deeds (as has any other villain in this show), and sure, some could point out the repetitiveness in his actions due to no 'punishment' given. However, neither have the other characters? Especially the 'heroes' who do something, and it gets either glorified or justified. Now, even if we don't see "punishment", we_ _ **do**_ _see karma. No one likes him, he's treated terribly, life gets worse as he loses the people he loves...it all loops around, because what comes around goes around, right? Another thing I never understood is how every character completely dismissed Regina's flaws and past and helped her without even considering or giving the benefit of the doubt to Gold. I_ _ **liked**_ _Regina's arc, except...everyone (including the writers? Like...how?) forgot about_ _ **Gold's**_ _arc? And even before season three ended...they still left him in Zelena's prison? Continually put him last and at the end of their "help" or whatever list? So, yeah. The show went downhill from there if I am honest with myself. I still love the show due to it's sentimental value, but even I can see and point out obvious flaws and plot holes, etc._

 _ **Szczszescie:**_ _They definitely are overlooked, aren't they? I'm so so glad you're liking my story! It warms my heart and makes me even more excited to work and continue it! Thank you!_

 _ **Selenity84:**_ _I love those stories, too! They show heroes are human, and they make mistakes, too (hopefully not as terrible as these guys', lol), And, right? They gave_ _ **Zelena**_ _a redemption before him. They gave Rumple an amazing redemption in season three, then ignored it and made him the villain because they got lazy and didn't know what to do with such a complex character. To this day, it still irks me, as you can probably tell. He's my fav, too! I've loved the problematic dude since the beginning!_

 _I just wanna take a second to tell you all how grateful I am for every single follow and review. You all are amazing, and every comment encourages me to write more and more._

Slamming the door in a fit of rage as she walked into her house half past five am definitely didn't hold to Emma's usual 'cool mom' vibe, but the satisfaction it brought when house shook a second after was worth it.

" _Emma?"_

 _Shit_. Emma froze at her husband's distraught voice. She winced a little, still upset with him but tempered down enough to be reasonable

"Uh, yeah?" Emma kicked off her shoes and made her way over to their bedroom. Killian looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, but then again, neither did she. Thank God they were fairytale characters, because an 8am work sounded as awful as sleeping in an alley full of piss and cigarettes - which, Emma knew from experience, was not fun.

"That was quite an entrance," Killian sat up, grunting a little as he adjusted his pillow. He flicked on the lights on, which was code for _we're talking about this_. Excellent.

"Would you rather me poof onto the bed next to you?" Eyebrows raised teasingly, she sighed and climbed onto the bed. She moved her legs to flop over his.

"I mean, it might have been quieter." A very deep chuckle came from him, and Emma was suddenly reminded of how they first met. Once a pirate, always a pirate, she thought with a smile.

"Yeah, but smokey." She pointed out, finding a way to bury herself next to him while maintaining eye contact. Killian didn't seem to mind, wiggling himself to adjust and throw a loose arm over her.

"All the more dramatic."

Well, she couldn't deny that. The silence didn't last too long before Killian spoke up.

"So," The time came. "Are we gonna talk about it?"

Emma really didn't want to - the last twelve hours being more than enough for her - but 'communication', as her mother had once said, was the key to marriage. So, Emma sighed in distaste, but sat up anyway, taking her husband's hand into her own.

He squeezed her hand encouragingly before she began. "I...alright, look, yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about Gold. Like...he just wouldn't leave my mind. And the situa -"

"Should I, uh, be worried or - _ow!"_ Killian hissed as he rubbed his sore arm.

" _Not like that!"_ Emma looked insulted. "He's Henry's grandfather! He's like _two hundred years old!"_

Killian smirked as Emma swatted him again, softer than before.

" _Anyway_ ," Emma cleared her throat, averting her gaze to her knees. "Seeing his dream world - seeing the look on his face - it just...struck me the wrong way, you know? I had seen that face before. I knew it so well...and I couldn't pinpoint where I'd seen it until I got home."

Emma finally gained the courage to look up. She saw Killian staring at her intently, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She continued with a heavy sigh, shoulders raising and dropping into a shrug.

"I was him," One of Killian's brows shot up in confusion as she rolled her eyes. " _I mean_ , that was _my_ face," Another confused look. "The look, Killian, the _look_. The same look I wore every day as a kid - the same look that prevented me from killing that lost boy. _The Look._ Every unwanted foster kid wears that look, and most of the time, they don't realize they're doing it."

Killian's face softened, knowing how sensitive the topic was. Emma had touched briefly on it, but no more than a few disturbing stories told as jokes.

"So, you're saying he's a foster kid?" It came out a little more snooty than he had planned, but at least he wasn't yelling.

" _I'm_ _saying_ his father is a sociopath, who he had to _kill_ to stop, and his mother - who's destined to kill him, by the way - is currently terrorizing the town," She nudged his foot with her own. "I'm saying to give him a break. His past is messy, and is still haunting him."

"And you got all that from a _look?"_

"That look _,"_ She squared her shoulders. "is more deep and buried into him than that curse of his. And unlike that curse, you can't hide it. That feeling will be with him for the rest of his life. And, Killian,"

Slipping her hand into his, she squeezed, eyes serious and dilated. "that feeling is not a good feeling."

He squeezed back. "I get it."

"Nothing is more damaging to a child than knowing your parents didn't want you."

"I know," And he did. "But that doesn't excuse his actions, _what he's done_."

"But it excuses yours?" Before Killian could comment on that, Emma held up a hand. "Killian, everything that man has done to you is in retaliation to what you've done to him. Don't act all noble. You'd be proving Gold's point further if you did. You're a _wonderful_ man,"

She sat up to cup his face with her hands. Her nose brushed his as lips descended to lips. Her fingers tickled his skin as the pads rubbed against his faint stubble. She pulled away then, reminding him they were supposed to be _talking_.

"But you haven't always been. You're track record is anything but clean, admit it." Her lips quirked sideways as she shrugged. "But neither is mine. I stole from anything and anyone I saw. This doesn't define us as much as it shapes us. Don't let old anger and resentment define you as it did before. Both of you have been hurt. Both of you lost someone you love. You two aren't as different as you think."

Quiet in shame, her husband lowered his head. "He killed Milah..."

"You killed my grandfather," Killian went silent at that, letting out a sigh as Emma lifted his chin to look him in the eye. "I know it's different, but if both my father and I somehow forgave you, I think you can forgive Gold. And just maybe he might be able to forgive you for pursuing his wife, leaving him a single father, trading his son to his sadistic father, and shooting the love of his life."

"And I'll forgive him for murdering the woman I _loved?"_

"Who was married," Emma pointed out, scooching off the couch with a small smile. "But exactly."

Pecking him on the lips, Emma swayed to the restroom, leaving Killian blinking on the bed. Shaking her head, the savior grabbed a towel before shutting the door to take a well-deserved shower.

 _ **\- fanfic wont do dashes to separate time and I'm loosing my mind -**_

"Emma," Emma turned her head, easily recognizing the soothing voice.

"Dr. Hopper," She paused her steps to let him catch up.

"Archie, please." Pongo barked in protest, only stopping when Emma gave in and scratched his ears. "How are you? The town's been so busy, I haven't seen your usual stroll to Grannies in awhile."

"I'm on my way there now, actually. Though, I'm debating over a grilled cheese or the four cheese macaroni."

"That's...quite the amount of cheese."

"You're right," She patted the top of Pongo's head firmly. "I might as well get both."

Archie looked mildly concerned, but bit his tongue as he followed her into the diner. He followed her around awkwardly, Pongo sniffing anyone and anything in front of him, having no sense of personal space. Thankfully, no one seemed to mind.

After ordering at the counter - she wanted to say hi to Ruby - Emma sat down at a booth. Wiggling to get comfortable, she sipped her drink and eyed the therapist.

"You need somethin'?" Straw in her mouth, she tilted her head as Archie's cheeks burned red. For a therapist, he was awfully shy around people.

"Yes, ah," Gesturing to the empty booth across from her, he smiled nervously. "may I take a seat?"

"Be my guest," _-bring out service to the test_. God, she had to stop watching Disney movies with Henry. She snickered at the thought of Gold reacting _that_.

"You're laughing." Archie's lip twitched into a calm smile.

"Not at you," She waved a hand, then thought of the little candle dancing and waving his candle stick around. That only caused her to cough on her water. She needed to stop before she peed herself. "What's up?"

"Ah, well...town's pretty small, news travels fast…"

"And?"

He sighed, looking embarrassed and reluctant. "A few people saw you walking out of Gold's shop," He scratched his neck. "And people were just...concerned."

She rolled her eyes. Not this again.

"Concerned, huh?" Where was her food? Surely the cricket would leave if her food came. She came here so eat, not for a session. "Well, tell them their concern is unwarranted."

"Right, of course." He smiled. "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Talking to Gold."

Her eyes narrowed at his cheeky smile. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

" _Okay_ then."

Her food finally came: grill cheese next to four cheese macaroni. Say she didn't finish it, it'd make great leftovers. With the days events,though, she figured she'd finish it easily. Fork in hand, she was ready to indulge.

"What'd you two talk about?"

Her fork clattered onto the plate. She wanted to slam her head onto the table. Or maybe _his_ head. "Are you serious? Do you really have nothing better to do then to pester me about my private life?"

"This is a small town, Emma, no one's life is private," Archie shrugged, patting Pongo's head. "Besides, I'm a therapist. It's my job to pester people about their private life."

"I don't remember ordering a session," Emma grumbled, taking a harsh bite of her grilled cheese. "Why do you care anyway?"

"It's not the subject I care about." He admitted.

Emma stopped chewing at that. "If I didn't know any better, Hopper, I'd say you're hitting on me."

Like a lightbulb, Archie's cheeks flared red. He coughed and fidgeted like a school boy, nervously stroking Pongo's head.

Please tell her the cricket didn't have a crush on her.

"No! It's...not like that."

"Not like that?"

Archie scrambled to speak, flustered and red up to his ears. Payback was fun.

"Emma," He cleared his throat, looking oddly sweaty in his sweater vest. "I'm not hitting on you."

"You're not?"

"No!" Emma's narrowed eyes made him sigh. "You're a lovely girl, Emma, but you're not my type."

Emma's mouth opened into a half grin.

"You got a type, Hopper?" She teased, smiling. Ohhh, yes, payback _was_ _great_. "What's your type, then?"

"Emma -"

"Oh, come on, doc, don't be a prude! We all got them, It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Emma, can we please focus on you for a minute?" Poor guy was _pleading_.

"No, this is _much_ more fun."

"Emma," He sighed.

"I don't want to talk about me," She whined, pouting. "Now, come on, what's your type? Maybe I could hook ya up with a nice lady - it's about time, Hopper, you're not gonna be young forever, you know."

"That's really not necessary…"

"Hopper, come on, don't you want a wife?" Shoving a bite of mac and cheese into her mouth, she shook her head with a smile. "There's plenty of women out there, Archie, and any one of them would be lucky to have you."

"That's...sweet of you, Emma, really. But I'm really not interested."

"In dating? Or my help? Because, I assure you, I'm great at -"

"In _women_."

 _What?_

" _You're_ _gay?_ Hopper," Emma sighed into her arm, hand on her head. "Why didn't you start at that? This _ups_ our chances."

Archie lifted an eyebrow. "And how so?"

Emma made a 'duh' gesture, lifting her arm and flicking her hand dramatically. "Because I like men, too. I know men much better than I know women, so this basically guarantees you a boyfriend."

I didn't -" Archie's eyes narrowed. " _Hey!_ We're not talking about me here."

"Really? Who were we talking about then?" Snickering, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, hey, two o'clock."

"Two...it's not two it's twelve?"

"No, _dumbass_ , look to your right." She nodded her head at the entrance, where a tall blonde walked in. He had on dress shoes and slacks, but to top it all off, a cheesy, christmas sweater.

Archie, yet again, went beat red.

" _Oh, my God,"_ He snapped his head back to her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What, really? Come on, he's cute, right? His christmas sweater will go great with your vests." Emma was practically beaming at his embarrassment.

"It's not even christmas!"

" _Exactly,"_ She winked at him. "It's a match made in Heaven."

"Emma, for the love of God, _please stop._ "

She snickered, grinning ear to ear. "Alright, alright, _fine_. We'll talk about me." She pulled a piece of her grilled cheese off and dipped it in the remaining cheese sauce in her bowl. Archie noticeably grimaced. "Whaddya wanna know?"

Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses, Archie let out a sigh of relief. "What he talked to you about."

"Like, word by word?"

" _Emma,"_ He sighed, looking ready to leave.

"Alright, jeex, _relax_. I'll tell you," Waving over Ruby, Emma wiped her mouth with a napkin. "But it's a long story, so I'm getting a hot chocolate."

"With cinnamon?"

"You know me well, cricket."

 _Okay, so, yeah, this chapter is way late and not very long, and...yeah, I'm just sorry. It's been a crazy summer so far and finding time to write is close to nonexistent right now. But I'm trying and have not and will not abandon this story. Thanks for sticking with me:)._


	5. Chapter 4 (hey, I'm trying here)

___**Kurochach:**_ _I contiued to watch the show, but found it's downfall had started after season three. You're right, Emma's character didn't seem like Emma anymore. David and Snow were downright awful and annoying, and every decision they made had me pulling hair from my head. Yeah,_ _unfortunately, this happens to shows far too often._

Taking the time to put her thoughts into coherent words to explain it to a therapist was time consuming and exhausting, Emma found, taking a sip of her third hot chocolate. For one, each side held compelling points. Both pointed out obvious flaws in the others, as well as defended themselves in such a way that made Emma feel like she was a rope in a game of tug of war, rather on a side. Hopper, though, proved to be an excellent listener, and somehow, Emma's head felt lighter at the end of her explaining.

"Well, what do you think?"

"What do I think? _Really_ , Archie?"

Archie sighed, folding his hands on the table, and giving her a scolding look. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Emma."

"I just talked your ears off."

"And yet, I still have no idea what you think about all of it." His shrug indicated he wasn't letting this go.

Emma bit her lip. What _did_ she think?

Part of her wanted to strangle Gold, to treat him like a villain as they always had a move on with it. Because these were her _parents_. The two people in the world she should never turn on, the two people who loved her unconditionally, even after hearing about her complicated past. The two people who hugged her when she was upset, and woke her up with pancakes just because they _wanted_ to. The two had been nothing but good to her. It wasn't _fair_ to turn on them.

But it also wasn't fair to ignore Gold, either. She wasn't making that mistake again.

Because Gold had a point. He had _multiple_ points, all of which were exposing a wrong, and say they were anyone else, would have been addressed immediately. But since Gold had been dubbed a villain, it had been swept under the rug like dust, over and over, until the dust finally piled up and showed it's ugly face. She had already seen it, and this time, couldn't simply sweep it under again. It was here to stay, and it needed to be dealt with.

But dealing with it would create problems of their own, and between her and her parents, which made it so _difficult_. She hated to be the one to call them out, but who else would? Everyone adored them, and Emma did, too. But these people adored them to the point that they could do no wrong. Was Emma ready to break that cycle? To expose a wrong doing? To expose _many_ wrong doings and go against her parents and everyone that followed them?

"I love my parents, and I personally have never been too fond of Gold. That might be because I never got to know him personally, or maybe it's because he distanced himself more than I did."

"He wasn't approachable." Archie translated, nodding at her to go on.

Emma snorted. "Yeah, Gold's not what I'd call approachable."

"Not everyone enjoys company, as I'm sure you can relate to."

She smiled at that. "I can. Which is why I found it so surprising when an unapproachable man like him seemed to be comfortable with a woman like Belle."

"Who _is_ approachable."

"Exactly," She breathed. "The two are polar opposites, yet they worked. Somehow. Like Neal and I. We worked, and to this day, I'm not sure how."

"Because he was approachable and you were not?"

"He wasn't just approachable, he was...everything I'm not. He was funny, and open, and he wore his heart on his sleeve like no one I'd ever met." A lump formed in her throat. "He was _good_ and _kind_ , something I definitely wasn't. And I could never understand how a man like him could love or be around a woman like me, who was morbid, and closed off, and...and _mean_. I was mean, Archie. I hated everyone and everything, I hated the _world_."

"You were angry, Emma - the world ripped you away from your parents and let you live the way you did. Anyone would have been...mean, as you put it."

"Neal wasn't." She said quietly, too afraid to upset the lump in her throat.

"But Neal didn't experience the misfortune you did," Archie said lightly. "Pain is relative, and I'm not saying you had it worse. But your experiences, they were different."

"I hated everything, Archie." Tears finally made their way down her cheeks, dripping at the end of her chin and down her neck. She bit her lip, now reminded they were in a _diner_.

"He hated his father, Emma."

She wiped her eyes. She hadn't thought of that. "I guess."

Adjusting in his seat, Archie handed her a napkin with a warm smile. He gave her a few minutes to collect herself, then continued. "Emma, why did you go to see Gold that night?"

She shrugged. "I guess I felt bad."

"For?"

"His...the dream world. I saw some things I probably shouldn't, things no one in this town knows better than I do."

"Which is?"

"Abandonment."

Archie silently nodded, understanding. "His mother."

Shock laced her features. "You...he told you?"

Archie laughed a little, shaking his head. "No no, I read his story. Back in the curse, when Regina had confiscated the storybook, I kept it. I took a peak to better understand Henry's language, and well, you can put two and two together."

"Oh," She looked down, guilt etching in her. "I never read his story."

"You wouldn't have been able to." Archie took a sip of his tea. "As soon as the curse broke, the pages mysteriously disappeared."

She lifted an eyebrow, "You're saying he tore them out?"

Archie shrugged, but didn't deny it. "Someone did."

"Say it was him," Emma swallowed. "why would he do that? Wouldn't he want the others to see it and understand why he does what he does?"

"He's a private person, Emma. I doubt he's one to enjoy pity."

"I'm not saying we should _pity_ him." No matter how much he deserved it.

"But that's ultimately what people would have done, isn't it?"

She snorted. "Apparently not. The town knows all of this - now at least - and doesn't seem to give a damn."

"But you do," Archie pointed out lightly. "Why is that?"

"Because I know what it's like to know your parents don't want you,"

"And?" He pressed.

She huffed. "I don't know, alright? He just…he had the same look in his eyes that I did as a kid, and it just...reminded my of how I grew up."

Archie smiled. "That's it."

Emma made a face. " _What's_ it?"

"You see yourself in him."

Emma looked at him weirdly. "When you put it like that, it sounds weird."

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"I guess."

Archie's smile grew. "Both of you know what it's like to be parentless. Both of you are more similar than you think."

"I mean, I don't know what it's like to have a psycho mother after me, but yeah, I guess you're right."

"Then, tell me, Emma, whose side are you choosing?"

"That's the _problem_ , I don't _want_ to pick a side." She grunted in irritation.

"Then, _don't_. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"And yet, I do." Emma laughed bitterly. "God, I'm so tired of all this villain or hero crap. Why can't we just be people?"

"Why _can't_ you?"

Emma paused, having no answer. "I don't know."

"Then there's nothing stopping you from treating everyone _just like people_. And people, Emma, make mistakes and can grow from them."

"They can't if they won't acknowledge their mistakes."

"Emma, you don't _need_ to do anything. You can let this go and ignore it for as long as you like. You already have for this long, so why bring it up now?"

Emma looked at him, flabbergasted. "Because it's not right! I don't _want_ to ignore it."

Archie softly patted her hand.

"Then, don't." With that, Archie slid out of his booth and stood up. "You know what you want to do, you're just scared of it. Don't let fear deter you, Emma."

Then, he walked away and out the door, Pongo trotting alongside him.

Feeling lighter than she had all day, Emma decided a nice stroll was earned. The weather was nice, cold enough not to sweat on a walk, but warm enough to stroll without a jacket. The sunlight was strong, but the wind was stronger.

Somehow, her feet carried her to the cemetery. Gravestones littered with flowers were in neat rows, and some even had pictures. It was depressing, to say the least, knowing all these people in the photographs were dead. It became even more depressing when a familiar gravestone came into view. Despite her better judgement, she was there before she could stop herself.

"Hey, Neal - er, _Bae_." She winced, then huffed. "Okay, look, I respect your name and everything, but I'm not calling you that. I feel like a schoolgirl when I do."

Kneeling down, she plucked a bouquet of old, wilted flowers and tossed it elsewhere. Then, sat down and crossed her legs.

"So, I guess your dad's not half as bad as you explained him to be. I mean, he's still an asshole, and lacks some serious social skills, but he's nice enough. Kinda goes for that old, grumpy dude who's actually a huge softie in disguise. He looks like he'd kick a puppy, but would actually spoil it to death. I definitely get that vibe from him." She laughed, remembering when Pongo came into his shop so long ago. "He's actually admitted to liking dogs, you know. Pongo - that's the cricket's dog, he's all spotted - came into his shop once, and your dad actually smiled. I think he may have laughed, too. And not his weird, I'm better than you laugh, but a _genuine_ laugh."

She sighed, looking around to make sure no one was around. She didn't want to be dubbed insane.

"I...I just realized you don't know half the stuff I do. About him - Gold - I mean. He...he's had a tough life, Neal." With a shaky breath, she chuckled. "I met your grandma. It's safe to say your lucky you didn't meet her. She's currently terrorizing this town, and your dad especially. She wants him _dead_."

Now full blown laughed, Emma brought her knees to her chest and she buried her head in them and _wheezed_.

"She's the fucking _black fairy_ , Neal. Your dad's _mom_ is the _black fairy_. Your _grandfather_ is _Peter Pan,_ your grandmother is _The Black Fairy_ , and your _father_ is _Rumplestiltskin_ The Dark One - what the _Hell?"_

She probably shouldn't be laughing, but the uncontrollable laughter was far from stopping. " _Oh, my God_. Can you imagine if we got married? They'd be my _in-laws_. Peter Pan and The Black Fairy - the true _Monster-in-laws_. I bet they'd try to kill me just like in the movie - except they'd poof away before confrontation. Oh, my God - your family is _messed up_ , Neal."

She was now laughing _and_ sobbing, and snot dribbled onto her lips. She wiped it with her sleeve. "Why - _why_ is everything so complicated with you? Why did you have to be a fairytale? Why couldn't you be _normal?"_

No one answered her, as expected. Silence rang through the cemetery.

"I think my parents might actually be the villains at the moment," Her voice was a whisper among the shaking of the trees. "They're hypocrites, Neal. And I have to do something about it. I..I _want_ to. It's eating me up."

Wiping her eyes messily, she clasped her hands together. "Some man once told me spirits were real. He spent 6 minutes chasing me on the street, insisting I listen to him. I didn't, of course, you know I don't believe in that stuff. But I do remember something he said. He told me, 'people only die when they're forgotten. If you never forget someone, they never die.' Now, obviously, there's a lot of flaws in this logic. I remember laughing at it then, but…"

Letting out an irritating sound, Emma shook her head. "I didn't know you were going to die, and I wasn't ready to let you die. I may have hated you so much it made me crazy, but it also made me feel alive. I loved you so much, and it almost killed me, because hating someone is easier than loving someone. And yet, I loved _and_ hated you. _That_ is fucked up."

"What I'm trying to say is: if what that man said is real - and I don't believe it is - then help me. _God_ , _help me, Neal_. Because right now I am angry and pissed, and I don't want to go back to that - I've come too far." Wiping her eyes, she swallowed. "You left me once, then died on me. This is the least you can do, okay? I need you, and you're not here, and while I love Killain with all my heart, that is _killing me_. Because everyday, Henry looks and acts more and more like you. Did you know he refuses to eat any other pizza except New York style? Or how he hates, absolutely hates, onion rings? He _definitely_ didn't get that from me."

"So you owe me, _big time."_ Standing up and wiping the dirt off of her pants, Emma hugged herself. "I don't know how you can help me, but I've already lost you, I can't lose my parents, too. So, please, _help me be strong_."

As Emma walked away from the cemetery, she couldn't help but be disappointed. She definitely didn't feel any stronger than before. In fact, as she sniffled and hiccuped her way home, she couldn't help but feel like some strength had been taken _away_.

So much for spirits.

 ** _So, I can tell that my overextended departure from has caused me to loose some of my audience, and I just want to quickly apologize again. It was never my intention to just drop off the face of the earth like that, it just happened. Anyway,_** ** _here's another update. I enjoyed writing the first bit, but the last bit has me feeling a little doubtful of my writing skills. I hope it's not too terrible. Hope you all are well and happy! Sending good vibes to everyone!_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Selenity84: He's my favorite, too! He's such a complex character, and you can't help but root for him. I agree completely. In my opinion, they liked to hate him because they knew he was right. Every quip he made, every snard remark - while ultimately a little offensive - was right. He's made remarks dozens of times stating his views of the heroes and their acts and their attitudes, and each time, someone's annoyed and/or offended. You're right, too, he literally gives them whatever they need. He's never done anything unprompted. It always angers me how they all happily spread their arms for Regina, but the moment Gold does something to improve himself, they all wonder and conspire against him. And don't get me started about Belle. I swear, every since season three, her character has been ruined. She's such a hypocrite, and judges so fast for the smallest things, and treats Rumple more like her child than partner. Why in Hell should he have to give up magic simply because she's uneasy about it? I'm not saying she's wrong for her opinion, just that she could have discussed it with him instead of giving him an ultimatum. She's not unaware of his magic crutch, and her acting like all these fallbacks and flaws are surprising is insane and so naive. Not to mention, how she basically gets to dictate what's evil or not? You remember that scene in the underworld? Where they fought about using dark magic to open the locker? Everyone laughed at that, and made edits about it, calling it a funny marriage fight, but I've been super distrubed since I saw it. Belle can't see anyone else's view on magic, and immediately resorts to screaming that it's evil. But when it's convenient for her? She seems to ignore her rule, and well, "It's not murder, we're opening a locker". Since when does she get to decide what's evil or not? Since when is her perception the only perception that's right? I'm sorry for ranting, but it's always bothered me immensely. I will never forgive A &E for ruining such an amazing relationship, and more importantly, for ruining such complex characters, especially Rumple. **_

The rest of her afternoon was spent in a jasmine scented bath, with the lights off, and 2 candles burning away at the edge of the sink. She didn't read, or contemplate, just laid back and pretended, just for a second, that nothing had to be done. That everything, at least for a few hours, was handled or could wait for tomorrow. She stayed in that bath as long as she could, only draining it when the water became too cold to be enjoyable. She then ate a small bowl of oatmeal on the couch, while mindlessly flipping through channels on the tv.

This is how Killian found her when he came home, bunched in a ball and covered in a green, fuzzy blanket, with pillows surrounding her like her very own fort.

"Long day?" He queried.

"Something like that."

Killian nodded, knowing now wasn't the time to make conversation. Instead, he excused himself and took a shower. He figured she'd talk when she felt ready. But she never did. Not when he got out of the shower, not when he ate dinner next to her at they watched some stupid reality tv show, and not when they both climbed into bed.

When Killian woke up the next morning, Emma was gone, leaving nothing but a note and leftover brewed coffee.

 _ **-page break-**_

"Regina, I know you're in there," Emma sighed, knocking again for good measure. The outside of the mayor's manor simply ignored her. " _Regina._ "

The white door then flew open, with a very pissed off Regina scowling, arms crossed. "Miss Swan, I believe it's my weekend with our son."

"Calm your tits, I'm not here for Henry. Can I come in?"

"Aren't you married?"

Emma sighed, stomping up the steps and forcefully pushing past Regina. She headed for the kitchen, not too far behind her was the angry clacking of heels. Looks like the queen was moody.

" _Emma!_ You can't just barge into people's houses like that, _what is wrong with you?_ " Regina, making a point to slam the door behind her, rushed after her.

"You have no idea," Emma muttered, plucking a shiny, red apple from the middle of the table. She tossed it at Regina. "Think fast."

Thank God for reflexes, otherwise the apple would have hit Regina square in the nose. " _Are you serious-"_

"Now that I have your attention, I have a few questions."

"And a phone call wouldn't have sufficed?"

Emma threw her a look. "I wouldn't be here if I thought so."

"Fine, fine, by all means, barge in here, throw an apple at me, then demand I speak to you. Classy, Miss Swan." Regina deadpanned, setting the apple down.

"You know what's real classy, Regina? Throwing a temper tantrum so big you curse an entire realm," Pulling out a chair, Emma sat and crossed her arms. "And then blaming in on a nonexistent split personality you've made up in your head to justify your anger and make people forgive you."

Regina stared, blinking dumbly as she swallowed and took a seat. "So, you...have questions?"

"Zelena, you forgive her?" Blunt, but necessary.

Regina nodded, letting out a small breath. "Yes, I do."

"Why?" Emma snapped. "Why forgive the monster that has terrorized our town for _months?_ Who kidnapped Rumple and made us all forget who we were... _who took Henry away from you_.

And she murdered Henry's father, then went on to rape your boyfriend and get herself pregnant with his child! I mean - Regina, are you serious?"

Quiet as a mouse, Regina swallowed. "It's...a lot, I know. And trust me, it took me awhile to forgive her. But I've realised I can't go around pretending I'm any better. I'm not."

"Yeah, I know, sisters alike - that's not my point. Why make the entire town forgive her? Why make Henry? She killed his father and raped your boyfriend - is that the type of person you want our son around? A murderer and a _rapist?"_

"She's changed," Regina argued lightly. "I've seen it - we've all seen it. Emma, _you_ forgave her. What's this all about?"

With the same gentleness she used with Henry, Regina put a hand on her. A smile that would normally make Emma believe they were on the same side made Emma realise they were _not_ on the same side. How? How in her right mind did Regina want to justify Zelena? Zelena was psychotic - she tortured a dark one, and got away with it because the town let her! How could Regina not see that?

Or maybe she could.

Emma smacked Regina's hand away, a sick feeling tugging at her gut. "I never forgave that bitch, not for a second. I stayed quiet, I avoided her, I even ignored when she moved into your house, but I never forgave her. And I hated that she was here with Henry, and I could tell Henry hated that she was here, too...but I kept quiet. And that was a big mistake."

"Emma -"

"Don't Emma me," Emma shot back. "This isn't about me - this is about you. About _Henry_."

"And what about Henry?" Regina sighed. "Emma, what do you really propose I do? Zelena has a child -"

"Poor thing." Emma muttered.

"- and she needs a place to stay. I'm not going to just...kick her out. She doesn't deserve that - the child doesn't deserve that."

"No, she deserves an insane asylum," Emma snorted. "And that kid deserves free therapy for life."

"We all could use some therapy," Regina agreed. "Listen, what's really going on? You've been acting weird lately, and Snow said you two had a bit of a...disagreement was the word she used. You two never fight."

"That was before I realised she was a hypocrite."

"This again? Emma, the whole Maleficent thing was a mistake. She regretted it as soon as she did it."

The Maleficent thing...where her parents decided to doom an innocent child so their own child wouldn't succumb to darkness…

Yeah, that aged well.

"I forgot about that, actually." Emma admitted. "But no, exactly, that...that further proves my point. Does regretting something really change anything? And if so, why does that only apply to certain people?"

"I'm...really not following."

"You curse a town, murder thousand of people, commit countless crimes...but you regeret it, so the whole town gives you the benefit of the doubt, right? Now, how come when Gold says he regrets leaving Neal, everyone questions his motives? How come no one gave _him_ the benefit of the doubt?"

"Okay, first if all, _ouch_ ," Regina looked offended, but Emma just shrugged. It was the truth, nothing could sugarcoat all of...that. "And second of all, since when are you and Gold on the same team? Didn't he try to kill you, like, last week?"

"Don't act so noble, you'd kill anyone if they threatened Henry. He was only protecting his son, just as we would have done. Which begs me to ask again, why do we all hate him when _we_ refused to cooperate with his ideas, and _we_ decided killing Gideon was easier than listening to him? If this was Henry, no one would question our motives."

"While I agree that I would do anything for Henry, our son isn't the one terroizing the town, Emma. He's dangerous."

"You were dangerous, _I_ was dangerous." Emma looked at her in disbelief. "What makes him so different?"

"You were cursed," Regina doesn't even see the hypocrisy in her own words, and it unnerves Emma so much that her body _shivers_. How can she not see it? How can anyone not see it? Is the town so fucked up, they've completely lost all sense of morals?

"Regina, _Gold_ is cursed."

Regina paused, and from her expression, Emma could tell she was trying to process the information.

"It's…" She began.

"Different?" Emma offered, tone growing sour. "You really can't see it, can you? This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about...you demonize Gold, but you let our son live under the same roof as his _father's murderer_! And..and a rapist! Regina, your sister is a rapist and -"

And then she stopped, her eyes widening at the connection - at the realization at what she said. Zelena is a rapist. _Zelena is a rapist._

" _And so are you,_ " She seethed, shooting to her feet. "Oh my God, no wonder you're defending her! _No wonder!_ "

Realization cursed through her bones like a chilled breeze, making all the hairs on her arms stand up. She couldn't breathe...couldn't think. She was too livid to think. How could she let this pass her mind? How could she forget all of this? _What was going on?_

The mayor was quick on her feet. "What - Emma, calm down! I am not a rapist, and neither is Zelena." Regina stood with her, putting an arm out and blocking her exit. "Emma! Emma. Zelena isn't a rapist, alright? It was _consensual_ , Robin had agreed -"

"To _Marian_." Emma threw her arms above her head. "He agreed to Marian, not Zelena! He agreed to have a baby with Marian - Not. Zelena. _Marian_ , not Zelena."

Regina grabbed her arm as Emma tried to push past her. "Okay, _okay_. Yes, Zelena _kind of_ raped Robin, okay? But she's not a rapist - they both enjoyed it, both technically consented. It's...it's complicated. You need to think about _that_."

"When you rape someone, you become a rapist. _Period_. There's nothing _complicated_ about it. Exactly what are you teaching Henry? Oh my God, Henry - what if she tried something on him? Huh, Regina, what then?"

"That's ridiculous, Emma! She's a 40 year old woman!"

"And Henry was a 17 year old boy! And she's a murderer and a rapist!" With a firm shove, Emma pushed past Regina. "Just like you - _just like you!_ "

"Emma, we have been over this." Regina ran after her. "I am not a rapist. Graham -"

"Was being held against his will," Snapped Emma. "And when he finally tried to break free, you killed him! You made him your sex slave, then got rid of him when it suited you - you are just like her!"

" _Careful_ ," Regina growled, demeanor changing.

"No, _you_ be careful. I am done with this bullshit, the lies...I'm telling Henry, and we are going to figure out a schedule where he is never alone with you. You're a rapist, Regina, no matter how much you mix your words and sugarcoat your actions, _you forced someone to bed with you."_

She hopped into her bug. "And I'm not letting you get away with it."

Emma slammed her door and sped off, shaking with anger. Her body was boiling, and her head pounded. She went at least 10 digits above the speed limit, but had made it to her street in half the time. And when she finally pulled up to her perfect house with the perfect lawn, Emma burst into tears, clinging to her steering wheel like it was her only grip to reality.

 _ **This...okay, look. I really debated whether or not to add this to the mix, but I am way too bitter about how the writers handled the situation with Graham to not to. I was way too young to connect the dots before, but after rewatching season 1 for shits and giggles, well...it isn't really shits and giggles anymore. I felt absolutely awful for Graham, watching him absolutely lose his mind over such an awful situation...watching him spiral was super distressing and unnerving, especially when this show is directed towards younger people...and what's worse is they never bring it up again...they never mention it...and that just really unnerved me. I know this show is fictional and all, but they really did not need to put that in there, especially when they never mention it again and were planning on redeeming Regina. I said what I said.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**1-3, but after that, shit just hit the fan and the writers lost track of everything and catered to fans with captain swan, which, in my opinion, is rushed and just...doesn't fit with what Emma is supposed to be. They couldn't make them work without having to mold Emma to fit him, which really took any enjoyment out of the ship. Lol, that would be quite a twist - I don't really ship them together, I see Gold as more of a parental figure, but you are so right. Belle is a major hypocrite and I will not brush over that in this fic. Again, I'm so glad you're enjoying this! And thank you for the comment, I really appreciate it!**

 _ **I'm not sure how old canon Gideon is when all of this takes place, but for the reason of making this more interesting, I'm making Gideon a teenager. I think having him as an adult doesn't really...do anything. Having him be an unstable teenager is much better for plot and character, in my opinion of course.**_

Sometimes, Emma wished her life was normal.

Having magical powers is fun and all, and knowing your parents are royalty is definitely a perk. But this world...these people...they weren't normal.

None of it was. Her entire life was planned by some destiny apparently, and she now holds all of the responsibility on her shoulders. She was the savior that was supposed to bring back the happy endings, and then she was the savior that needed to bring the town back, piece by piece. She's fought ogers, slayed a dragon, been cursed more times than she thought was possible, and has nearly died on multiple occasions. She's watched people die, she's experienced grief so hard she's felt numb, and she's felt helplessness like never before.

Like now; sitting in her car, snot dripping down her nose, she's sobbing and clutching the steering wheel like it'll comfort her. Because this level of helplessness is drowning her and the pressure to fix everything is dragging her closer to Hell than she's comfortable with - and she's been to Hell.

She wants normal. She wants pancakes on Fridays, and picnics with triangle sandwiches. She wants movies and board games and anything that doesn't resemble fearing for her and her family's life - or well being.

But her life isn't normal. And sometimes, it fucking sucks.

Wiping her nose with her sleeve, Emma redirects her car and slams the gas pedal so hard, her car makes the skidding sound she's only ever heard in movies.

At least she can cross that off her seemingly ever-growing bucket list.

 _ **-hi, it's me, the queen of going back present tense to past tense like that's normal...I apologize in advance, my dudes, pls don't grill me-**_

She took a minute to compose herself, of course. Dabbing her eyes with her shirt and some water from a week old bottle - it did the trick.

"Someone's having a frustrating day," Gold chimed as she walked in, eyebrows knitted together. "Why the tears, Miss Swan?"

Or not.

"Is it that obvious?" She grumbled, dragging her feet forward.

"I can spot a desperate soul miles away," Dramatically twirling his fingers in a surprisingly comical way, Gold clicked his tongue. "Plus, your sleeves are soaking wet, and that's ignoring your puffy eyes."

She glanced at her sleeves, observing the damp fabric. "That's snot, not tears."

Gold grimaced. "Even better."

Emma laughed, leaning her elbows on the glass counter. "I thought Dark Ones don't get sick?"

"Doesn't make it any less disgusting," His brown eyes settled on her green ones. "What brings you here?"

"Like you said," Emma skipped past the counter towards the back. Gold followed, surprisingly without any complaint. "I'm a desperate soul."

"And why are we so desperate today? Did Granny burn your grilled cheese?"

With a frown, Emma plopped on the couch, fidgeting. Gold himself took an awkward seat next to her, conjuring a glass of water with a flick of his wrist. She took it thankfully, holding it in her lap.

"You know exactly what. The town's insane, my parents are insane. It's like they're all collectively cursed with the same, hypocritical attitude or something!" Emma huffed, then paused at her words. "Oh God...please tell me this isn't another curse...for the love of God, I need to move."

The cursed man snorted, throwing his head back with a carefree laugh Emma didn't know he had in him. Emma found herself relaxing a little, enough that she chuckled a bit herself.

"No, no, the town isn't cursed..." He assured, eyes twinkling. "...this time, anyway. They're just plain, old hypocrites."

"Yeah, well, they're also dumb. Besides being a hypocrite, _they can't even see it_. They physically see nothing wrong!"

"Or they don't acknowledge it," Gold suggested. "I know they're heroes, dearie, but they're still human. And humans aren't perfect, despite the need to be. We're designed to be flawed."

"But it's not just flaws, Gold." Emma sighed, taking a sip of the water he gave her. "Again with the peppermint?"

Gold shrugged. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I just didn't think you were...a peppermint guy." Gold looked confused, so Emma cleared her throat before she continued. "These...flaws, they're affecting people's lives. I mean, flaws are one thing, but when you completely disregard basic values, it hurts people. I mean, look at you! You...you're alone, and trying to save your son who we plan on killing...that's not flaws, that's just...it's just _wrong_."

Gold gave her a look, but nodded. "You're right, it isn't fair. I know that first hand...as you so nicely put it."

Emma winced, taking another sip of her peppermint water. "I'm sorry...it's just, I'm angry." Another sip. "I've forgone killing your kid, by the way."

It was quick, but Emma swore she saw a hint of relief in Gold's expression as he swallowed. "Well, that's good."

Emma sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Look...I know I have absolutely no right to ask you for...literally anything. But I've got no one else, and you're the only person who isn't...who doesn't worship my parents like everyone else. You see past their bullshit. I need that."

Gold eyed her skeptically. "I'm not sure what you're asking."

"I'm asking for your help."

"In doing what exactly?"

"I…I don't know, okay? I just...I'm tired of all the lying and the bullshit. I'm tired of villains and heroes...I just want to be people for once, you know?"

Gold didn't respond, quietly staring off into space.

"Look," Gold turned his head back to her. "I need to get rid of the hypocritical cloud this town has suffocated in, and I need your help to do it. If you...If you help me, I'll help you get Gideon back. I'll make them _swear_ not to hurt him."

Gold looked at her plainly, and for once, Emma could see the exhausted man behind the terrifying creature everyone else saw.

"Do we have a deal?" She stuck out her hand.

A tired grin pulled at Gold's lips. "You're making a deal with me?"

Emma offered a small smile. "I figured I'd speak your language."

Gold nodded at her, eyeing her hand for a second, before lifting his hand to grasp her own. "You have a deal, Miss Swan."

"Emma," She corrected, squeezing his hand.

And then they shook.

Like every fairytale family, the town had their very own group chat. Which, she will admit, Emma found rather cringey at the time. Now, though? It's convenience outweighed her second hand embarrassment.

 **Emma - 5:13pm**

 _meet me mayor office in 10_

 **Emma - 5:15pm**

 _and that means everyone_

About fourteen minutes later, the last person dragged themselves into the office. Mumbles and whispers scattered around, but as soon as Snow stood, the room quieted.

"Emma," She started, lacking her usual smile. "Care to explain why you called us here?"

Emma stood and walked over to her mother, taking her spot in the middle of the room. Taking in a breath, Emma began.

"The reason I'm here is to explain new...developments on the Gideon case." More whispers broke out, and her mother shot her a confused look. Emma ignored it. "It's come to my attention that everyone here agreed to...put an end to Gideon's terrorizing the easy way. And as head sheriff, I'm here to inform you that we are...not going to be taking the easy way."

Yelling broke out, just as Emma expected. But she remained calm as people voiced their concerns, and even as her mother looked betrayed and her father looked ready to blow. She had to remind herself that she was the head sheriff, not them.

"I understand your concerns," She yelled out. "But we didn't take the easy way when I was terrorizing the town. And we won't with Gideon. He's still a kid, the same age as Henry. He deserves a second chance, just as we've all gotten."

More yelling, Snow looking baffled. Her father stepped forward, and Emma sucked in a breath.

"Emma, think about this." He pleaded. "He's planning to _kill you._ "

"And we're planning to kill him," She shot back, louder than her father had spoken. She broke contact with her father to look at the rowdy crowd. " _Quiet._ "

Everyone shushed, and Emma stepped forward. "He's like _seventeen_ , you guys. He's a _child_."

"A child that threatened to end us," Bellowed a town member. Many shouts agreed with him.

"And if it were Henry?" She asked sternly. "Would you all be so willing if the child was Henry? I sure as Hell hope not. I don't care how deeply rooted your views on this are, I am the head sheriff of this town."

She looked at her father, who wore the most shocked and betrayed expression she's ever seen on him. She swallowed the knot in her throat. "And as the head sheriff, I believe killing an _abused_ child should be our last option...not our first."

Her mother cleared her throat, swallowing any protest she may have said. "And how do you suppose we do this, then?"

"With help," She said simply, gesturing towards the door. Everyone turned their heads to see Gold, suit and all, standing quietly. Nodding at Emma, Gold stepped forward.

Only for someone to shoot an arrow straight for his head.

 **Two updates in one month? Y'all, I'm back! Lol, no, but I did sit down one day and write, like, three whole chapters. All I gotta do is edit them, and yeah! Anyway, with all of the Corona Virus shit, please wash your God-damn hands. Please be safe and social distance the best you can. Hope you all are well and stay well:).**


	8. Chapter 7

_**AdorkableAlyssa**_ **: Yeah, the show has some aspects I don't like.**

 _ **Harley**_ _**Allison**_ **: AGREED! He's literally the most complex character on this show, and oh yeah, after season three, the entire show went downhill. I love Emma, but all the sudden she became a hypocrite just like the rest of them.**

 **YES! Finally, someone acknowledges how good of a dad he was. Their world is different than ours, therefore has different rules and different perceptions of things, but damn! He made a mistake (that he paid for), admitted he made a mistake, and spent his entire life trying to fix it! Some might argue it wasn't a good way, but he TRIED. OUAT fans will love Snow and Charming and defend her awful parenting moments (like...when she doomed an entire child to help her's...or pushed Emma away when she could have just...helped?), but refuse to even glance at Gold! Seems those fans mimic their favourites.**

 **Exactly. Any consequence for their actions doesn't directly affect them, so they don't care. I agree, the first mistake they made was trying to change him. People don't change, they evolve.**

 **LITERALLY NOT EVEN GOLD WOULD DOOM AN INNOCENT CHILD. And yet they passed that as a 'oh i was nervous! We;re human!' moment...what?**

 **I agree with everything you said - that's why I'm writing this. I was done with the writer's shit, so I started this to hopefully correct it!**

 **He died for them, and they didn't even bat an eye. I'm so angry. I was so pissed at the writers...after s3, the show basically ended for me canon wise. I couldn't handle the fucked up version they continued with.**

 **I agree. Belle was fine in the first few seasons, naive enough that it made sense. But then the writers forgot about her and forgot to give her any sense of development, and actually DOWNGRADED her to a hypocritical bitch. This is, of course, the writer's fault. I'm planning a huge wake up call for Belle, don't you worry.**

 **Ikr? They forgot about Henry, and just molded him to fit the new show. Henry had so much potential.**

 **Agreed. Honestly, killing a character to resolve a love triangle is the worst cop out I've ever seen. I'll never forgive the writers for that. Honestly, I wouldn't have a problem with Hook if they gave him an actual redemption and didn't mold Emma into someone else to fit with him. Their development is weak and they're chemistry disappeared after season 2 to make two, whole new characters.**

 **I agree! I wished they would have made up sooner. That friendship had potential that was never sought out until season 7, way after the fact.**

 **Thank you for your comment! I really appreciate it!**

 _ **Jennifer**_ _**Barista**_ **: I'm sorry about that! Drink water and feel better! Please stay inside and not affect anyone else! Feel better soon, hope this chapter makes you feel better!**

 **Waffle Bear:** **Hey, there you are! I've missed your reviews, so glad you're back! Omg thank you so much, that means the** _ **world**_ **to me! I know it doesn't seem like it with the inconsistent posting, but I put a lot of effort into this story and it makes me SO happy that you are enjoying it! Oh my gosh you're too sweet.**

Being an immortal soul with super magic powers came in handy pretty often, as one would imagine. You can clean your house with a simple flick of the wrist, poof away in a cloudful of smoke.

Or stop an arrow from lodging itself into your throat. That, too.

"Granny!" Jesus Christ, this old woman was going to be the death of her. Emma eyed the weapon. "Put. It. _Down_."

"No, thank you." Granny proudly raised the crossbow, squinting at the arrow that was casually floating an inch from Gold's throat. "I'd rather not."

"Why do you even _have_ that thing?" Emma moaned. "This is a town meeting!"

"You can never be too careful."

"That's...fair," Emma admitted with a swallow. "Granny, relax, this isn't a fight."

"Not yet it isn't." Granny's eyes narrowed.

"You mean, assuming I…" Gold pursed his lips thoughtfully, wiggling his fingers to turn the arrow around and away from him.. "...make things more interesting?"

"Rumple…" Belle, who had hidden herself in a corner, called out wearily. Gold ignored her.

Granny froze with an alarming look, and everybody gasped. Emma's eyes widened. No, no, no... _come on_.

"Gold, don't!" She shouted, stepping forward, but as things usually don't go her way, she was too late. Gold's hand flicked, and the arrow shot forward.

Only to brush past Granny and swivel to the back, sticking itself through a painting on the Mayor's wall. Emma sighed in relief as Granny opened her shut eyes, confusion clear on her face. Emma turned to Gold, who met her gaze.

"Please," Gold rolled his eyes. "Even I'm above murdering the old hag."

Strolling in like he owned the place, Gold picked an unoccupied area and sat, folding his hands in his lap. Emma just blinked.

"Now, Miss Lucas, if you're done with the dramatics, shall we continue with the meeting?" Gold lifted an eyebrow towards Emma, who coughed dumbly.

"Uh, yeah. That…" She cleared her throat. "Sounds good."

-page skip-

An hour. The meeting had lasted an hour, and still, no one seemed convinced.

"All I'm saying," Granny put her hands up, crossbow leaned against her leg. "Is that boy is nothing but trouble."

Emma sighed for the numerous time. "I understand that...but we're heroes, right? There's a better way. Why can't we just try? That's all we're asking!"

"Do _not_ include us in this," Snow shook her head. "I love you, but we did not discuss this."

It took everything in Emma not to roll her eyes. "I wasn't referring to you, Mom."

Emma made eye contact with Gold, who looked just about ready to leave. She then looked at the group.

"Just...look, what do we risk trying? We try, alright, and if it doesn't work…" She swallowed, her next words bitter in her mouth. " _Then_ we...take further action. Until then, we try."

"We risk losing resources." Grumpy pointed out.

"And our lives." Snow added, glaring at Gold. " _Some of us have children._ "

Gold just sighed in irritation. He knew this wouldn't get anywhere. The town's hate for him outweighed the savior's heart. He knew that going into this, but a part of him had really hoped for the town to break...that maybe those few parents out there would _understand_. But he wasn't surprised, even if he was disappointed.

"You people are despicable," He breathed out, standing up with a shake of his head.

"Yes, _we are._ " Snow snorted, looking back in the crowd for validation. And validation she got; many nodded and some even spoke out. "At least _we_ have morals."

"Yes, morals...morals that currently support the murder of a _child_." Gold's voice wavered angrily. "You all hate me so much that you're willing to kill a child?"

"He's _your_ child." Granny seethed, like the words were a bad omen.

" _But he's still a child._ " Gold clenched his fists. "A child that's _scared_ and _alone_. An _abused_ child. You would refuse a child help, all because of his genetics?"

"He's inherently evil! Look at what he's done!"

"Emma was inherently evil. Or did we all forget that? Look at what Emma did!" Gold threw his hands in the air. "No offence, Emma, but this is ridiculous and you know it."

"No no," Emma put her hands up. "Go on."

Gold nodded thankfully, then turned to the crowd. "If this is about genetics, then guess what, he's _Belle's_ child, too! But oh, no - that doesn't matter, does it? You all never gave a _rats ass_ about Belle."

"Hey, that's not fair." David spoke up. "You are out of line. _Of course_ we care about Belle."

"Could have fooled me!" Gold seethed.

"Rumple!" Belle stood up finally. "Stop it!"

Gold turned to her. "They didn't give a _second thought_ about you, when you were in a sleeping curse, you know that right? They completely forgot about you! But, come on, don't tell me this is surprising. They come to us begging for help, saying we're _family_ and that they _need_ us, but they've never given a shit about us and _you know it._ "

Belle quieted quickly, hugging herself and sitting back down with a frustrated sigh. "I...this isn't the way."

"Then what way do you want me to do this? Huh? You've tried being nice, tried being civil, and where has that gotten you? _We're currently having a meeting over whether they're going to kill our son or not!"_ Gold turned to the crowd. "Don't do this for me, don't do this for Belle, do it for the kid. He's a child, he's seventeen! _He's the same age as Henry, for bloody sake!_ Have some fucking compassion!"

And with that, Gold stormed out, ignoring Emma's pleading for him to come back. She turned back to the rest of the crowd, who was quiet and wide-eyed.

"I think I should go…" Belle sniffed softly. Oh God, she was _crying_.

"Belle," David put out an arm, gently gripping her shoulder. "You know he's lying right? Please tell me you know that."

Snow grabbed her hand, smiling sweetly. "You know we see you as family. _Of course_ we cared that you were in a sleeping curse, it's just...there were a lot of other things going on, you know?"

Snow went in for a hug, but Belle stopped her. She swallowed numbly. "There always is, isn't there?"

"Belle, come on...we had a lot on our plate, okay? I have a baby and Emma was -"

Again, Belle stopped her, eyes red as her anger rose. "I was _pregnant_. I had my own baby I was preparing for...the very one you're so willing to kill."

"Belle…" David stepped forward, but Belle put a hand up.

"I'm leaving."

And she did.

 _ **Uh...heyyyyyyy! Sorry for the, uh, inconsistent posting. I'm awful and writing takes time, but I PROMISE you I will finnish this story. I swear. Anyway stay safe during quarantine pls!**_


End file.
